Leaning
by BrownFox
Summary: Jack is missing Pitch after the war and he visit his love. JackxPitch SLASH


Battle ended three days ago, and since then I haven't seen nor heard from Pitch anything. Carefully manufactured from North seak out, I can't stand on without him, and I worry about missing it. He manages to quietly leave the place and we are going with him. About fifteen minutes longer can I walk down Pitch lair. Nowhere is there any move in the shadows now, the first place I looked at the library where there used to be the most but it was still there, and the fire was lit and. Next Pitch room, was gently pushed into the solid wooden door creaked open that up for me. Pitch faced with king-size bed, and the owner stayed in it. Fetal sleeping posture, even in sleep convulsively clutching the blanket. Quietly slipped under the covers, hide and seek close to him and gently slick back one strand of hair behind her ear.  
- Pitch gently smoothing down his face, it's me, Jack.  
- I figured it's not the nightmare caressed my face, - replied sarcastically and slowly opens his eyes.  
- How are you? - Ask and begin to pry your eyes, beautiful and full of sadness and a pinch of sleepiness.  
- You think? - Sad half smile- Over come me, and pull-mouth and own home became a prison for me.  
- I want to help you pitch - closer to hide-and I'll always be here for you, don't ever forget it.  
- I know, and I thank you-and closes the distance between the lips, a kiss is not like that has not been harsh and violent, peaceful and loving. Pitch down after I leave, merge and puts his head under the chin and closely hugs the hips. Drill into my head, smiling in hir hair, so it's reassuring.  
- What are you going to do? - Break the silence, and smoothing down his back, out in the very bones of the better, as I remember  
- I have no idea. Recovered from the defeat but I'm not strong enough to battle again, and did not really want to battle again. I will be back to normal nightmares, remain far from normal,- sad answer is hiding in my neck. To answer before biting feel fine, I love it groans when he bites. And take the opportunity to pounce on my lips, fighting for dominance, and typically he wins. Languages involve wild dancing while his hands started wandering in my stomach and my nipples migrate. He starts to kiss and I groans when he start to towards tweaks them what our, what will start to giggle and smirk from me.  
- Don't smirk, this isn't funny! - Growled, not like when he laughs.  
- But it's so cute to be so sensitive,- grins and goes on smoothly and bud begins to irritate. First ever smaller circles drawn around the tip of his tongue and then when I reached lightly bitten while on the other hand is stroking his hard-on. I can not tolerate it without groaning, moaning loudly the name of the sheet and grap it.  
- P-pitch ... nohh-, moaning softly, looking up at me in surprise. It is pushed into the bed, half-sitting position to be sat on his lap to feel like he's also tough. I was stripped naked and undress, with his eyes almost devours his hands on my thigh, close and very tough. A small smile start circling my hips. Pitch lap dance enjoying the sensual half-smile, pull off a hot kiss and are now looking to the bedside drawer. I know what you are looking for a lubricant, which gives a smile to me. Marrying him and gently apply a few drops were dripping Pitch and some of my own tail. Pitch faders and also some of my own, and one last little bit and then gently rubbing two positions and put myself at the same time lead. Both of them moaning of a vast, they both adore and never had to do this no problem then just a little difficult to walk but worth it. I start to move slowly and gradually I sell fast and pitch motion also helps. Pitch a huge dick and feel exactly prosztatámat find out that he was getting better beats. Pitch grabs it and put it in a hard door, moaning enjoying huge hands, a few strokes later, he was followed by the beautiful gate. Dolo panting chest, a few minutes before they both can breathe normally. Pitch pulled out of me a few minutes, while gently lifting my chin and softly and kisses my lips.  
- This is really missing, -then you smile and continue.- I love you  
- I love you -sigh Pitch-up and hide-and closer to him, so it feels good to hear from him. Taken up in a small croissant croissant high positions, Pitch pulls back the covers and one kiss still in my ears before falling asleep. Tired, I'm sleeping in the moonlight, satisfied at Pitch arms.


End file.
